


Derek Snacks

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Sterek Week 2018, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: All Stiles wants is for Derek to go to the Police Gala with him. He is willing to play dirty to get him there.





	Derek Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek week is here! Starting off with a short fuffy one :)

“Come on, Derek!” Stiles moaned, flailing down beside his boyfriend dramatically. 

 

“No.” Derek said, eyes not even leaving the television. The jerk. 

 

“If you don’t come to the stupid gala thing with me, all my dad’s friends are going to think I’m still single. They’re not only going to pity me, but they’ll set me up on pity dates! Is that what you want? Your boyfriend being set up on dates with other people?” 

 

Derek’s eyes flickered to him. It was only for a second, but Stiles could still feel the amount of unimpressed Derek was feeling right now. That was impressive, for a single eye flick. 

 

Still though, his boyfriend = a giant dick. 

 

“You do know you don’t have to go on a date with someone, right? Even if it’s a pity date.” 

 

“Oh my God, come on, Derek. What will it take for me to get you to come? A blow job? Me dressed in lingerie? My homemade lasagna?” 

 

Derek raised both of his eyebrows. “Stiles, you just listed three things that you’ve done this  _ week _ . All without me having to do anything, I’m pretty sure you just enjoy doing them. And if you don’t, you don’t have to do them. So, no.” 

 

Stiles let out a groan, flopping face first into the couch cushions. “Come on, Derek, throw me a bone here.” 

 

“Dog jokes, really Stiles? I thought you ran out of those.” 

 

“I didn’t run out, they just got old.” Stiles grumbled, sitting up to cross his arms in annoyance beside Derek. “I even used up all my famous dog jokes, like Lassie, and Cujo, and, and… wait a minute!” Stiles gasped, his eyes widening and a smile breaking across his face. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I forgot one!” 

 

“What.” Derek was glaring at him warily, eyes fully off the TV. Stiles smirked at him. 

 

“Nevermind, go back to your show,” Stiles waved at the TV, jumping over the couch and scrambling into the kitchen. For him to pull this off, he needed to make some cookies. He needed chocolate chip cookies stat!

 

\-- 

 

An hour later, Stiles sauntered back over to the couch with a plate piled high with cookies. Derek had moved from television to reading, he took a cookie and started chewing without even glancing up. 

 

“So, Derek, is this what it takes?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Huh?” Derek asked, shoving the second half of the cookie into his mouth. Stiles waited for him to finish swallowing before straddling his boyfriends lap, the plate held in between them as he pushed Derek’s book to the side. Derek was looking at him with a mix of annoyance and warriness. Which was fair, he knew Stiles pretty well by now. 

 

“Well, Derek-Doo? Will you go to the ball with me for a Derek Snack?” 

 

“What.” Derek growled, warriness quickly switching to anger. 

 

“Here, Der-Doo, have another Derek Snack. They’ll make you feel better,” Stiles smiled, holding out a cookie like it was a dog treat. 

 

Derek glared at Stiles, then glared at the cookie in his hand. Derek glared for so long, Stiles was starting to wonder if he had gone too far... until Derek’s lips started to twitch up. Derek leaned forward and grabbed the cookie out of Stiles hand with his mouth, chewing on it happily. 

 

“Thanks,  _ Shaggy _ .” Derek said, licking the crumbs off his lips. 

 

Stiles spluttered, “I’m not Shaggy!” 

 

“Oh, no? The baggy clothes, your scratchy when frightened voice.. The way you run and hide behind me whenever there is an actual big bad coming towards us?” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Derek nodded, “yep, there’s the scratchy voice.” 

 

“Shut up, Shaggy does not hide behind Scooby, and I don’t hide behind  _ you _ !” 

 

Derek pretended to ponder that for a moment, grabbing another cookie as he thought. “No, I’m pretty sure you both do that.” 

 

“I will make you watch Scooby-Doo right now to prove you wrong!” Stiles snapped. Derek laughed. 

 

“Turn it on then.” 

 

“I will!” Stiles wiggled around in Derek’s lap, grabbing the remote and switching to Netflix. He felt Derek’s hand settle on his hips, then he felt Derek’s grip tighten a second later. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Are you wearing the lingerie right now?” Derek asked, his fingers already dipping into Stiles pants to feel the lacy material. 

 

“Yep.” Stiles said with a smirk, wiggling down on Derek’s lap in emphasis. 

 

Five seconds of wiggling was all it took before Derek was picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

“So you’ll go to the ball with me?” Stiles clarified. 

 

Derek growled as he threw Stiles onto their bed, crawling on top of him, “yes, I’ll go to the stupid ball with you. Now take your jeans off.” 

 

“You’re getting  _ all _ the Derek Snacks tonight, babe,” Stiles said with a wink, already shimmying out of his jeans. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think! :)
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
